The Crew
The Crew is a heel faction on OCW (Online Championship Wrestling). The members of The Crew consists of The Ninja (co-leader), Triple H (co-leader), Stephanie McMahon, Brett Storm, Mahadi Khan, Matteo, Ashley Punk, Jenna, Sean Force and Sutton. Formation and History At OCW Smackdown vs Raw, Cody Vegas was attacked by a mystery attacker in the back before his match with JZ for the Intercontinental Championship. He was replaced by The Ninja who went on to win the belt. Over the next month or two, there were two mystery attackers who attacked Yanick, Chris Gold, Mike House, Dalton Angel (twice), The Ninja, Johnny Extreme and Archangel either before, during or after matches. Vegas, accused Ninja of being the man responsible for these attacks before Ninja was attacked on an episode of Smackdown. The rest of the locker room accused Knightmare because the mystery guys helped him win a #1 contenders match for the World Title and then helped him win the World Title at SummerSlam. At OCW Japan Supershow, during the main event, the mystery attackers got involved in the World Title steel cage match between Knightmare and Ninja and attacked Knightmare. The mystery attackers were then revealed to be Sean Force and Sutton, a.k.a The Crew. Ninja was then revealed to be the leader of the group after he won the World Title for the second time in his career. Ninja would go on to cut a promo a few days later, stating he, Force and Sutton planned this after he and Sutton were left off the roster when OCW re-launched back in January of 2018. The Crew would then have their first match as a unit, defeating the team of Mario Sanchez, Cody Vegas and the debuting Brett Storm. They won the match after Brett turned on his team and joined The Crew. On Novemeber 16th, 2018. Triple H revealed the context of a conversation he and Ninja had at Extreme Rules. Triple H then announced that he along with Stephanie McMahon were apart of the Crew and that the Crew was best for business, and that more men and women would be joining them, making them the new heel Authority faction in OCW. At OCW Money in the Bank, Sean Force and Sutton became the new OCW Tag Team Champions by defeating Brink in a handicap match after Brett took out Cage Taylor before the match. Later that same night, Mahadi Khan made his OCW debut and helped Ninja retain the championship over Johnny Extreme and joined the group. At OCW Cyber Vengeance, Ashley Punk joined the stable after Stephanie McMahon caused a distraction in her Women's Championship match against Sue, allowing Ashley to take advantage and win the Women's Title. Members * Sean Force (Aug. 21st 2018 - present) * Sutton (Aug. 21st 2018 - present) * The Ninja (Oct. 22nd 2018 - present) * Brett Storm (Nov. 12th 2018 - present) * Triple H (Nov. 16th 2018 - present) * Stephanie McMahon (Nov. 16th 2018 - present) * Mahadi Khan (Dec. 8th 2018-present) * Ashley Punk (Dec. 28th 2018-present) * Matteo (Mar. 5th 2019 - present) * Jenna (Mar. 29th 2019-present) Championships and Accomplishments * OCW World Heavyweight Championship - The Ninja 1x * OCW Tag Team Championships - Sutton and Sean Force 1x, Mahadi & Matteo 1x * OCW Women's Championship - Ashley Punk 1x * OCW NXT Women's Championship - Jenna 1x